


Non-human sex Scenes

by SepulchreDeVagisPhantasiis



Series: All the Smut [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Elf Sex, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Magical Pregnancy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shapeshifting, Strap-Ons, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Were-Creatures, Werecats, erotic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepulchreDeVagisPhantasiis/pseuds/SepulchreDeVagisPhantasiis
Summary: A place to collect the not-strictly-human sex scenes I have floating around. Tags will stay updated, and relevant info will be at the beginning of each chapter.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Elf Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: All the Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Cementing the Bond

**Author's Note:**

> The idea here is a human woman mated to a were-panther man. They're recently bonded, so he's a little... overly excited, and this is their solution. Hand-jobs, cock rings, orgasm denial, being in public areas with orgasm denial. Telepathic conversation. (Anything in italics) Strap-ons, anal sex.

“What do you want to do today?” he murmurs.

I put our plates in the dishwasher, press a kiss to his forehead. “Go make your calls. And to answer your earlier question, sometimes I voice the knowledge, and sometimes I act on it, but refraining from those things doesn’t impact the outcome. If I know, I know. It will happen regardless of my actions.”

He hums, lifts his face towards me so I give him a quick peck on the lips. “And you? And after?”

“I’m going to go down to the gym, I think. Do something light. After your call, we’re going to town, and you’re going to pick out the cock I’ll be fucking you with.”

He rumbles at me, turns his face against my neck and nudges my mark. “Tonight?”

“If you want, yes. Any time you want.”

“Now?”

I palm him through his pajama pants, make my own low, satisfied sound, slip them down enough to grip his hard length and give him a soft squeeze. “Up on the counter for me.”

He bats my hand away long enough to pull himself up, watches me with a look of hunger and also soft admiration as I dip my head to him, pop him into my mouth. He moans, slips a hand into my hair, and I can taste the precum on my tongue. A deep satisfied sound rumbles through my chest and he gasps, curses softly under his breath.

_It’s okay darling. No need to last for me. There will always be more pleasure later. More time._

He groans, arches his back as his hips try to shift restlessly. I slip a hand through the slit in his pj pants, brush my fingertips along his balls, take them gently into my hand and rub just slightly, and that’s all it takes, his musk spilling down the back of my throat. When I pull away he tugs me up to him, kisses me as if one of us might break. “I want you to promise me something.”

“What is it?”

“That if I need you too much today, you’ll tell me.”

I press a kiss to his jaw. “Why do you think it would be too much?”

“You’re real now. Not that you weren’t before, but I felt like it was too good to be true, but you’re here and you’re touching me and I can feel you and the sparks feel like a wildfire and I need you so much. Need to really know you’re real and mine.”

I catch him in a long kiss. “Do you have any toys hiding away upstairs?”

“Let me show you.”

He leads me upstairs by the hand, opens his side of the closet and pulls open the bottom drawer of his dresser. “Oh, you naughty boy.”

He laughs, steps behind me and slips his arms around me, puts his chin on the top of my head. “I want you to pick one, and come downstairs, and put it in me while I’m on the phone. Would that be okay?”

I turn to look at him, tug gently at the bond and he blossoms open for me, only excitement and lust and need and love. “Oh, Lucy.” I stand on tiptoe and he leans down, lets me catch him in a slow kiss. “I’ll pick one out, and change, and I’m going to pick out an outfit for you too, and then I’ll come right down.”

He lights up for me. “Honestly?”

I slip my hand into his pants, give his bum a little squeeze. “Go make your calls. I’ll only be a moment.”

I grab a vibrating plug with a simple remote control, a cock ring, and some lube, toss on a loose top and a cardigan with pockets, grab tight underwear for him, dark jeans, a tshirt, and a long zip-up jacket.

He’s waiting for me in the study, naked as the day he was born, bent over his desk, already chatting. I make sure the bond is wide open before I sink down behind him, press my lips and tongue to the soft round globes of his ass, listen to the way his breathing subtly changes, relishing the way he shifts back to me, wanting needing more. When my tongue skirts over him he goes all tense for a second, lets out a quiet breath, and then he presses back, all loose limbs and forcibly even breathing. When he hands up, he presses back, lets out a breathy sound. “I need more. Gods, please tell me you picked one of the bigger ones. I want to out and get you a strap on and come back and immediately have you over me.”

That tears a growl from me, satisfied and possessive and full of my own heat. I stand, press a hand to his lower back so he cants his hips for me, tease him until he grumbles at me, and then slip a finger inside, followed quickly by a second. He pants for a moment before taking a deep, even breath, and picking the phone back up. I spend this call, too, more focused on the way his body moves underneath me, how he’s breathing, how the tone of his voice is, than what he’s actually saying. As soon as he hangs up I slip a third finger in and he moans for me, presses back. I’m not sure what sound I make but he shudders in response. I take a deep breath, press a bit harder on his back. “The toy now, my love. It’s bigger.”

He shudders, lets me slip my fingers from him, moans and tries to press back as the blunt tip of the plug presses against him. “Please. Please. I need it. All of it. Right now. Right fucking now, Terra.”

“Scoot your hips back for me, then.”

HE does, and I wrap an arm around him, forearm pressing his leaking cock against his abdomen. He lets out a strangled sound. “Please.”

I press a soft kiss to his back. “I’ve got you love. It’s okay. It’s big, though, so relax for me, and give me a bit of help, okay?”

He nods, takes a deep breath in, and as he breathes out, I do exactly what he wants, press the toy into him as quickly as I can, tear a strangled sound from him as he comes on my forearm, on his desk, on his own stomach and chest, pants softly and shudders for a few moments as I gently rub his back. “Shit.”

“You alright?”

“God. Yeah. Just need a minute.”

“Okay. Think you can hold yourself up?”

He makes another soft, strangled sound. “As long as I don’t try to move.”

“Okay. I’m just stepping to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

He breathes out. “Okay.”

I carefully remove my arm, press to give his shoulder another kiss before stepping away, licking his cum from my skin before washing off, returning with a warm rag for him and his desk. He’s carefully sitting in the chair I just vacated, on what I hope is his last phone call. I bring the soft cloth to his chest first, work my way downwards. His control cracks as I clean his balls, a sound caught in the back of his throat, and I grin at him. He turns beet red, and I wipe down the desk and toss the cloth in the hamper while he finishes the call. When I return he’s still in the chair, slumped to one side, eyes glazes as he rubs the end of the plug nestled into his bum.

“Lucy?”

They’re both looking back at me, and I step forward, stumble back into the desk when they launch themselves into my arms, press frantic lips to mine. I pull myself up to sit on the desk, try to keep him steady as he climbs up after me, ends up sitting on my lap. He pulls away from the kiss breathless, buries his nose against my neck. I make gentle shushing sounds, cradle his head against me and run his back until he drags in a steady breath, and then another. “Sorry.”

“Oh, baby. Don’t be sorry. It’s okay.”

He shivers, tries to press closer. “Does it vibrate?”

“It does. I have the remote.”

He makes a soft sound, snakes a hand between our bodies. “Gods, I feel like a girl in heat. This is so embrassing.”

I peak between us, realize he’s keeping himself from cumming. “Town is what, ten minutes away?”

“Yeah.”

I press a kiss to his cheek. “Stand up for me?”

He does, immediately steps back into the chair. I reach into my pocket, hold the cock ring out. He maeks one of those sounds, half shock and half desire and all very guttural. “Fuck. Yes. I might not be able to, though. After, I mean. There’s… this is a lot. And it’ll be a half an hour. Which is safe, but I might not have anything left afterwards, and I want you to fuck me so badly.”

He looks frantic, torn between this now and that later, and I lean down, pull him so his head is resting against my chest, press a kiss to the top of his head. “All the time in the world to decide, darlin, and all the time in the world for us to have fun together. Just breathe for me. It’s all okay.”

“God, I love you.” I press another kiss to the top of his head. He takes a few steadying breath, pulls away, holds out his hand. “Let me?”

“Of course.”

I watch in rapt attention as he carefully slips it on in well-practiced movements, tries to settle back to adjust, applies pressure to the plug and lets out a soft sound, moves purposefully then and grinds back against it, panting. When I slip my hand against his neck, fingertips touching his mark he cries out softly, shudders for me. “Terra. Fuck. I—” he swallows thickly, drags my hands up to press a kiss to my palm. “Clothes. I need clothes. The store. Please.” and it’s desperate and maybe a bit panic tinged, so I kneel first, cup his face in my hands.

“Take a breath for me, please.” He closes his eyes and does, slowly, pushes it back out. “Alright. I need you to tell me. How are you feeling right now?”

He pushes the feelings at me, hungry and needing and still a tinge of desperation, but mostly it’s just lust and need.

“Alright. Look at me.”

He opens his eyes, heterochromatic again for me.

“Promise me, that if you’re approaching your limit, or get overwhelmed, that you tell me the instant you realize.”

He nods.

“Alright. It’s okay if you’re quiet, but since we’re going to be in public, I need you to listen closely.”

Another nod, a shaking breath as his hips shift.

“We have the bond, and I’ll keep an eye on you, but if you need to leave, need me to take care of you, I want you to squeeze my hand twice, okay?”

A nod, another shift of his hips, a shot of desperation, of pleading and need. I slip a hand into my pocket, turn the plug onto its lowest setting and he moans for me, turns his face into my hand. I reach out and rub his side gently, and he settles again, takes a few deep breaths.

“Alright. Let’s get you dressed.”

He stands, and I hover nearby as he dresses, keep a hand on his back to support him as he slips on his pants, soft sounds of pleasure and surprise leaking out as he moves his legs. Once he’s dressed he leans down, pulls me into a tentative kiss. He’s trembling, suddenly nervous, but still determined. I stand on tiptoe, cup his face in my hands. “I’ve got you, love. It’s okay. Let’s get going.”

He slips on his shoes, I grab our wallets and the car keys, carefully load him into the car and get him buckled up. About halfway to town he gets desperate again, despite his shifting hims, needs more, so I turn up the setting and his arms fly back, fingertips digging into the headreast as a moan bubbles up from deep in his chest, eyes glazed as he shamelessly grinds down against his chair, trying to find friction he won’t get. His hand shoots down, catches mine in a crushing grip, and I listen as he gets stuck right at an orgasm, twisting and turning and making soft frustrated sounds. I carefully pull my hand from his at a red light, slip my arm around his shoulder to trail my fingertips against his bite, the soft spot along his neck, the shell of his ear, and that’s all it takes, and he shudders, all the breath wooshing out of him, and he’s left trembling, momentarily sated and with a rush of buzzing adrenaline in his veins. We’re at the store a moment later, and I take his hand back, rub my thumb against the back of it until he’s evened himself back out.

“How are you doing?”

Just love, and longing, and his buzzing, bone-deep pleasure.

“Alright. Let’s go.”

He holds my hand tight and I rub a slow pattern against the back of his hand. He makes beeline for the harnesses, can barely stand still long enough to pick one. I press a soft kiss to his palm and he forgets to breathe for a second, makes a soft, lost sound. I pull him into my arms, stand on tiptoe and press a kiss to the underside of his chin.

“You okay, baby?”

He takes in a long, shuddering breath, and all I get is a sense of urgency, of need—

I make a soft sound I can’t even identify. “Wrap your arms around me. It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

He hides his face against the top of my head, lets out a soft sigh as he tenses and then very slowly relaxes in my arms. I hold him there for a moment, make sure his legs will keep him up, let him move away and ghost a kiss against my lips before he guides me to the cashier. Once we’re back in the car I turn it up again, hold his hand as he grinds out moan after breathy moan, almost screams as he’s prevented from another release. I realize with a start that he’s starting to cry, give his hand a soft squeeze.

“We’re almost home, Lucy. You okay?”

He gulps, nods a little loosely. _So good. Need you._

“As soon as we’re home, lovely.”

_Bedroom. Need the bedroom. Safe. Please._

“Okay. Just breathe for me for a minute.”

He does, but he’s still shifting impatiently, still trying to find another release. He doesn’t even notice when I park the car, doesn’t realize I’ve moved until I’m unbuckling him. He scrambles out of the car, almost sinks to his knees. I keep him upright, smooth a hand down his back. After a moment he tugs my hand, heads upstairs faster than I expect him to move, glancing back to make sure the bag hasn’t magically disappeared from my hand. As soon as the door is shut behind us he’s ripping off his clothes and I’m shrugging of shoes, socks, leggings, pulling the remote and the lube from my cardigan before it drops to the floor. He’s nothing but lust now, still heterochromic for me, hand sunk between his legs so he can grind back to find the friction he so desperately needs. I climb into the harness, sit on the bed next to him and he’s immediately in my lap, aching length brushing against my bare stomach, lips crashing against mine in desperation. He pulls away panting, licks at my mark.

“Do you want more of this, with the ring on, or do you want it off?”

_Onn. Oh, leave it on. Just another one. Maybe two. I don’t want to cum until you’re inside me._

I turn the plug up again, slip a hand to press it around him in a soft swirling motion, and he mumbles against my skin, a hand scrambling to his own length, palming himself hard, and he lets out the deepest, longest moan I’ve ever heard, gasping and panting and still writhing and begging softly _again again again_ link and voice both together.

I press a kiss to his temple, give the plug a gentle tug, and he comes undone again for me, lets out a little shout. I slip a hand into his hair. “Push a little for me.”

And he does, and the base of the plug slowly emerges. I hold the smaller portion of the base, give it a little tug, still half in his body, and he moves back, presses himself back down to my fingers. He lets out a low sound, all chest and very Luc. _More. Need mate._

“Pick a position for me. Whatever will make you comfortable.”

He’s immediately on his back, legs wide and pushing the plug from his body. I forget to slick the dildo attached to the strap, mesmerized as he moans as it slips from his body. He whines and I move again, turn off the toy and toss is somewhere off to the side, find him slick enough to press the blunt tip against him and press in in one slow movement that leaves him arching off the bed, scrambling for a handhold, and I pull out slowly, just rock against him in small motions, give him what I hope is the amount of stimulus his desperate pleasure-adled brain needs, and he starts to squirm, one hand slipping to his dick, finding the ring, fumbling until it’s off just as he tenses and spills all over our stomachs and his own chest, hand setting a desperate, irregular rhythm that he rides out as I pull from him, unhook the (Thankfully easier to remove) harness and toss it away, carefully take the wrist of his cum-covered hand as he starts to flag and pull it to my mouth, lick him slowly, carefully clean. There’s a tired rumble, Lucy staring down at me with ringed eyes.

“How’re you doing, darling?”

He makes a humming sound, turns his head to the side, and I take a peak. Buzzing. Tired.

“It’s okay. Just rest, love. I’ll get you all cleaned up and tucked in, I promise.” He looks down at me and I move so I can lean over him, press a soft kiss to his lips. “Rest. I will too, soon. I want to see our marks in the morning, and the sooner we sleep, the sooner we’ll know.” He hums again, and I press another kiss to his lips. “It’s okay Lucy. Just sleep, my love. I’m here, and all yours.” Another little sound, accompanied by the distant but distinct feeling of his love for me. I stay very still until he is asleep, sneak away to the bathroom for wipes, give him a good sort of bird bath cleaning, nudge him onto his side to wipe the drying sweat from his back the last of the damp from his bottom and between his thighs. 


	2. Erotic Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grossly indulgent fic that includes eggpreg/egg birth, sex during labor and birth, roleplaying, anal plugs, strap-ons. Also, there are tears because there is an emotional hormonal elf. The pregnant elf in question is a sort of third sex specifically meant for breeding. They have a cycle every 3-6 months (depending on age) where they become fertile. During this time, the skin at the juncture of the thighs softens to allow entrance to their womb. Any sex they have during this time guarantees an accelerated pregnancy will commence at the time their next cycle would normally occur. Otherwise they have penises and are extremely fertile sexual partners. This occurs while the elf in question is quarantined with a human woman who bonds with him during his cycle and gives him some... interesting aid during his births.

We snuggle back together for a while, and he occasionally pulls away to get a drink or a snack, trying to supply his body with all the nutrients and energy it’s going through to form eggs. Late in the night closer to dawn that to midnight, when he crawls back into bed, he seems restless, like he can’t get comfortable.

“What’s wrong?”

He shrugs off the top part of the robe, leaving it lazily around his waist, presses skin against skin, lets out a soft sound when I draw my fingertips down his spine. “Please don’t stop.”

I oblige, one hand tangled in his hair as the other traces patters on the warm skin of his back. He shivers and shifts and arches into my touch, making soft, panting sounds against my chest, forehead pressed tight to my shoulder. A soft moan escapes his lips as I trail fingertips against his side, slip a hand between us so I can press my palm to his chest, brush a thumb over a nipple.

“Do you want more than this?” I murmur into his hair. The brush of my breath against his ear and neck wrenches another soft moan from his lips, prompts another restless hip motion. He lifts his face to me, presses our lips together in a needy kiss. He rolls me under him, groans as I draw my nails lightly down his back, lift a leg between his in an effort to keep him closer. I tweak a nipple again, continue gently pinching and rubbing as he pulls away with a gasp, panting hard against my neck. A shudder runs through him when I turn my head to press soft kisses against his neck, his hands balling into the pillows. His head turns and I instead run the tip of my tongue along the outline of his ear, holding his hip as a soft cry escapes him and he shifts, hips moving in a soft undulating motion. I’m not sure how long we’re lost in each other like this, how many times his hips shift as he comes undone underneath nothing but my soft touches.

“Lili. Lili, please.”

“Shh. I’m here. Just show me.”

I can feel him blush, his hand shaking as it moves to meet mine. His chest collapses against mine as he reaches to finish untying the robe, shoving my hand impatiently along the hard swell of his growing stomach, and onto the soft skin of his manhood. All the breath goes out of me. “I can’t, because of the- I can’t, but I’m so sensitive. Gods, please. Please, Lili.”

He means he can’t get hard because of the biological mess that is his body right now. “Oh, Esilla. Of course.”

He shifts restlessly until I latch onto his earlobe, keeping him close enough to pepper his neck with small hickies as I kneed the warm skin of his limp dick in my hand. He lets out a pant that sounds half like a laugh and lifts himself up to look down at me. “Lips off the neck, meanie. You’ll turn me into one big bruise.”

I smile, press a soft kiss to his parted lips. “I can think of other places I’d like my mouth to be.”

He goes grey all over, tries to hide his face.

“Why are you embarrassed?”

“Because I’m…”

“Because you’re soft?”

He makes a soft humming sound, breath hitching as I increase the pressure for just a second. “Mostly that.”

“What else?”

“I… I still…”

I wrap my arms around him and press his back to the bed, pulling away the robe and the blankets so I can lift his legs, a strangled sound escaping me when I see not one, but two plug ends pressed into his slick skin. I tuck a pillow under his hips, and his hands tangle in my hair as I descend on him with a sort of desperate hunger, legs wrapping around me, hands reaching down to mine as I wrap them around his legs to keep them open. He squirms and tenses, and curls into me his hard and even now larger stomach pressing into my nose. He falls, back, trembling, and tugs on my hair. I pull away and look up at him, see the tears brimming in the corner of his eyes. I kiss them away, return his desperate kiss with every bit of gentleness I can muster.

As I pull away, a flutter of pain crosses his face, and I slip a hand to his bloated stomach, run a firm hand over that taught skin. “We’ve still got a little while.”

He pulls me into another kiss, pushes my hand back down to his limp cock. “I can’t stand stopping. Probably-“ he breaks off for a gasp, hips canting towards me. “probably can’t.”

Eventually he pushes my head there too, melting into soft curses and a near-endless orgasm. When he orgasms this time I can taste his cum in my mouth, and it’s with a sound equally pleasure and pain.

“Lili, it’s close. I need… please, please fuck me.”

I pull away, press a kiss to his cheek. “I can put a harness on the plug, or I can use it like it is. Pick. Please.”

He groans, arching towards me. “If I curl up on my side, can you… can you reach there too, while you fuck me?”

“Yes. Yes, of course. I’ll need you to keep your leg up for me. Let me get the harness, okay?”

His face tightens in pain, but he nods. He looks down at me as I carefully pull on the base of the plug, removing just enough so that I can fit it into the harness. He very carefully shifts onto his side then, one hand curling almost protectively over his stomach. He takes a deep breath one he’s settled, eyes closed as I then secure the harness as quickly as I can, and shift as close to him as possible. I press a kiss to the closest patch of skin I can find, slip a hand under this thigh and lift it, attentive to the soft pant that escapes him. He tenses again, tries to curl in on himself.

“When the fluid breaks, I need you to take out the plug and fuck me. Be rough, and finger me, and-“ his breath catches and he presses towards me. “When I come, I won’t want you in me anymore. Just keep me stimulated and talk me through it.”

I press more kisses to his damp skin, run my fingers along the inside of his thigh. “Have you done this before?”

He shudders, sucks in a quick breath. “Once. I remembered really liking it. Hence now. I’m not sure it was worth it.” He lets out something that should be a laugh, shivering as I continue to tickle the inside of his thigh.

“For whatever it’s worth, you are absolutely beautiful right now.”

“Really?”

I blush, glad he can’t see my face. “I _like_ bonding, you know.”

“I’ve reali-“ he ends in a groan, hunching in towards himself, hands scrambling at his spasming stomach. I give the plug a gentle tug and it comes with a rush of fluid, my fingers finding the rough nub near his opening as my hips pull back from his. He reaches up for the headboard, balls his other hand in the pillow, drawing in breath after shuddering breath, body tight and needing and his cock slowly growing erect against his taught stomach. He reaches out to his own cock then, gasps out “Faster” and together we bring him to a huge, shuttering orgasm. I unhook the harness nearly as I’m pulling out of him, move away as he collapses to his back. He reaches out desperately, throws arms around me as I lean to him. “Up.”

I lift him up into a squat without issue, leaving my knees under him. Surely enough, he collapses on the next pain, falls into my lap. “It’s okay. You can keep your legs down, if you want. There’s room in my lap.”

He lets out a laugh, even as he tenses and shift towards me. His legs tighten around me as he groans, fingertips digging into my back. “Fuck.”

The next one is worse, and he crashes his lips againt mine, teeth clacking together. His hips jerk and he pulls away with a gasp, pants against my neck. “Does it feel good?”

He barely nods, drags his nails against my back as he tenses again. “I can’t do seven.”

I press a kiss to him temple. “Let me touch you?”

He nods, swallows hard, lets out a shaky breath. I reach between us and take his throbbing cock in hand, circle my thumb against his head, still slick with cum. He shudders, untenses a bit.

“Just focus on this. I know everything is throbbing right now. Right? Like this.” and I gently rub circles to the pace of his clenching birth canal, feel him shift restlessly, push his hips into my hands. The rhythm is slow and consistent, and he ends up impossible relaxed in my arms, breathing deep and steady, lips pressing occasional soft kisses to my shoulder. He groans, and when I slip a hand between his legs I can feel the tip of the first egg peaking from his body. A small sob escapes him and he presses himself closer.

“I want you to fuck me, even like this. To-“ a soft grunt and the egg slips a little further from his body. “I want you to press it back inside me. Make me strain to do this. Why?”

I press a kiss to his temple, reach farther and gently separate the slick, hot skin surrounding the egg. “I don’t know, but if we get to the end, and you still want that, I might oblige you.”

It’s both a push and a moan of pleasure as he shifts towards me this time, an egg about the size of my palm falling from his body. “Faster.” I oblige, let his bucking hips set a desperate pace until he comes undone, and three eggs slip from his body in such quick succession that I can’t catch but one of them, the other falling to the damp sheets below us. I start to slow down, but he shakes his head, gasping, hips still grinding. The next two come in quick succession, just enough time between to set them safely onto the sheets. He pushes my hand away then, panting and twitching and covered in sweat, cum think on my hand and on our stomachs. “The last one feels bigger.”

I hum softly and pull him closer, lean back so that I can support more of his weight. “We have time.”

“Do you like this too?”

“In a way.”

“Why?”

“I don’t really know. I think it’s something mixed up with my feelings about fertility and womanhood.”

He huffs out a laugh. “Too many humans are weird about sex and gender.” He groans softly, tries to press down into a position more like a squat. I hike up my legs and take his with me, leaving him wide and exposed. “Thanks. But, it’s tough, when you heard the wrong things as a kid.”

“It can be, yeah. Mostly, it doesn’t matter to me now but-“ his breath hitches and he pants his way through another pain, fingernails digging into my back again.

“I wish these were yours.”

I hum softly, knead against the tight muscles in his back. “We can pretend.”

“Please.”

When the next pain hits it doesn’t let hum, leaving him groaning and shifting uneasily as I whisper soft encouragements, murmuring softly about how good a job he’s done, how proud I am, how nice it will be to see and meet all of our little babies. When my fingertips brush against the egg peaking between his lips I can tell it’s twice the size of the others. “Oh, Esilla. It’s right here. You’re so close.”

“I’m so tired, but I don’t want it to be over.”

“Come on, now. After this, we can wash up, and get some rest. Tomorrow, we can have all the sex you want, and make even more babies. Okay?”

“Promise?”

“Oh, Esilla. Of course I promise. Right now, though, just a little bit more, please.”

“Why?”

I press a kiss behind his ear. “Because I need you.”

A shudder runs through him and his hips shift down, a grunt escaping his lips as the last egg falls into my palm, followed by a rush of liquid. I let him lay there for a moment, trembling and catching his breath, before shifting a little so I can see his face. “Oh.” he says softly, and lets out a choked laugh. He turns to look at me and I kiss away the tears on his face, kneading my clean hand through his hair. “Oh.” Again, softer this time, and he chokes back a sob. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Everything.”

“There’s no need. I’d do much more unpleasant things for you than this. Now, let’s go get washed up, yeah?”

He nods, reaches up to wipe away his tears. I carry him to the tub, give it a good kick and mutter a spell to warm it up, and lower us in. He falls asleep as I’m washing his back, plaint as putty as I wash him, lay him on the fanting couch, dress him, and bring us to his bed. Once he’s tucked in I make sure everything’s cleaned up, and make myself eat something, before crawling in next to him.

> **Later, when he is hormonal and upset about not having more babies....**

* * *

A hand slips to his stomach and I find it taut, already hard and bloated. A catch one of his hands, press it against the soft swell. “Esilla, feel. You know what that is?”

He makes a soft sound and some of his desperation fades. “Oh, babies. You gave me babies. Oh, Lili. Thank you. Thank you.”

He’s still full of so much need that I pull him closer, whisper to him softly about the little ones growing inside him, how full he’s going to feel when they’re bigger, how beautiful he is and will be. He calms bit by bit, there’s still some frantic, desperate edge left to him. “Esilla. Beautiful. Tell me what you need, please. Show me.”

He presses my hand to the swell of his stomach, turns his face towards my neck, and all he has to offer and tears and a broken sort of urgency. I hold his head steady with one hand, use the other to press his hand against the growing hardness of his stomach, and whisper to him gently as I lick away his tears and sweat, of our growing little lives, and about his impatience, and my shared eagerness, and eventually he shifts, presses harder back against me, lifting his hips. I move a little myself, pull away the sheet that was keeping his hips there, whisper soft words of encouragement, and about our children, as that edge of panic fades, and he slowly allows his body to let go of the thing inside him. I catch it and move it away, reach between us with a nearby towel to dry the rush of fluids on the inside of our legs, wipe the cooling and drying mess from his rapidly growing stomach, and toss that and the wet pillow away.

He’s still panting softly through this, oversensitive and needing. I whisper to him, press soft kisses to his closets bits of skin, remind him to breathe deeply, and slowly but surely he relaxes against me, falls asleep on my lap with legs still spread wide. I keep a hand in his hair, and another cupping the curve of his stomach, and doze into a half sleep for a few hours. I’m immediately awake when he stirs, makes a soft whining sound and turns so he’s facing me, buries his face in my neck and takes in ragged breaths.

“Lili.”

I hum an acknowledgement and wrap him in my arms, turn to press a kiss to his temple. “What is it, lovely?”

“I want more babies.”

I scrunch down a little and he looks up at me, seeks me back out when I brush my lips gently against his, lets me kiss him senseless. When he puts his head back down against me I nip his earlobe, nibble against his neck. “You have babies right now, growing.” I slip a hand against his stomach and he lifts his head up, catches me in another, more needy kiss.

“I want you to have babies too. With me. I never want to stop giving birth to your babies.”

“I can’t really have babies with you, though.”

“But I want you to feel it with me.” 

I give him a slow kiss and he shifts a little as a shudder runs through him, stomach expanding nearly an inch in one little spurt. He’s as large now as a human woman would be at full term, but there’s still more growing to do. It’ll be more like carrying triplets before he’s ready, huge and heavy and still desperately needing. “What about taking turns?”

“That might be okay. But right after, I think. I need you too much with the babies. I’m so big. Our babies are making me so big, Lili.”

“Is it hurting you at all?”

He shakes his head and tries to press closer tome, makes a soft angry sound when he can’t get close enough. “I’m just sleepy and empty inside.”

“Do you want me to fill you up before you rest?”

“I need you too, though.”

“Stay here for me, and I’ll come back with a solution to that.”

“You’re leaving?”

I give him a long kiss, press him slowly and gently onto his back. “Just for a minute or two, so I can get some things. And then I’ll be back.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, sweetie. Do something for me while I’m gone?”

“Anything.”

I brush a kiss along his neck, run my tongue along the shell of his ear and get a moan in return. “While I’m gone, I want you to touch yourself so you’re all ready for me, okay? And when I get back, we can get you comfy on your hands and knees and I’m going to fuck you. Okay?”

He lets out a soft sound and finds my lips again, pulling away only when we’ve run out of air. “Lili, please hurry. Please. I need you.”

I press a kiss to his forehead and go into my own room, grab extra pillows and sheets and towels before opening the drawer and putting a leg onto the chair, holding my breath as the single end slides deep into me, I grab water from the living space on the way back, using a blanket to hide the new altercation of my anatomy. I move the chest next to the nightstand and make a little blanket nest, put some water on the nightstand, and put the other toys in the drawer. Esilla is already on hands and knees, pillow-propped and panting. I slide in behind him and when I run a hand down his back he collapses a bit more, panting with need and arching towards me. He makes the softest little sound when he feels two blunt tips pressed against him, and then I’m the one that makes a soft sound when he presses back against me, eager and panting. I’m slow and careful and he’s impatient with that, makes me move more eagerly until we’ve found our pace and I curl against his back, eventually just as trembling and eager and needing. I run a hand against his stomach and find him even bigger now, stretched huge and heavy.

“On top. I need on top.”

I oblige, pull away and sit back enough that he can follow, press himself back down with a moan, his back ending up against me again, his hands arching behind us for the headboard while mine cradle his heavy middle. A soft sound escapes me and he turns his head, eyes glazed as he grinds against me, lips open and panting. “Look at you.”

And he does. He looks down to where my hands are caressing his stomach, running gently along the top of it, to eventually cup along the bottom edge in an offer of support. “Look at you, Esilla. So big and heavy with our babies and not even ready. So beautiful and still needing.”

“I never want to stop having babies for you. Never. It’s so good. So good, Lili.”

He catches me in a kiss and pulls away only when I finally wrap a hand around the softness of his cock, moaning softly. We’re desperate together, lips fumbling and glancing, and we come undone together, and then again, and again. He needs but is tired, then, holds his tummy as I cradle his head and whisper soft admirations, breathy and slow myself.

“Lili?” his voice is softer this time, less breathy.

“Hm?”

“I’m yours, right?”

I don’t know how to respond so I kiss him instead, match his escalating need until we’re both just holding on and panting, and then done and done again and falling. He’s panting against my neck, pushes my hand down so I can shift us a bit. He moans again and arches back as it’s removed, leaving us both empty. He moves onto his side, mutters soft things as I make sure he’s supported, and is asleep before I’ve a blanket pulled over him. He sleeps only for an hour or so before he’s awake again, as big now as he’s going to ever be. He quietly drinks the water I offer, shifts restlessly and reaches out for kisses as he tries to distract himself from the bits of pain he has now. He relaxes when my hand slips between his legs, finds that soft nub and begin rubbing preemptively so the pain and the pleasure are mixed together into something softer until he’s coated and numbing.

“I like leaning back against you,” he murmurs after a long kiss, and so we do, and I kiss him and run fingertips along his huge belly and try what I can to relieve the pressure against his back. He’s panting and ready and close when he hides his face against me and tears fall to my shoulder.

“Oh, Esilla. What’s wrong?”

“I’m not ready. If it-“ He breaks off to shift a bit, panting as his body does the work he wants to resist. “It’ll be over. I don’t want it to be over.”

“It’s okay. It’s okay. We have so many babies. This will take time. We’re not rushing.”

“But it’ll end. I never want to stop having your babies, Lili. Never.”

I hold him as he tenses for another moment, one hand grabbing mine and holding tight as he tries to fight it. “Esilla, you are so big and so ready right now. There can always be more babies later. But right now, these babies are ready for you. Let’s take our time with these first. Please. I love the inbetween bits just as much as this. Don’t you?”

He makes a soft “oh” sound and relaxes against me a bit more, smiles a little. “The inbetween is nice too. I like being inside of you.”

“And you’re too big now for that, aren’t you?”

He makes a soft sound and our hands find his stomach, pressing soft pressure along the top. “Oh, Lili. We have so many babies. They made me so big. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Lili. I’m so big.”

“Oh, Esilla.” I catch him in a gentle kiss and he pulls away only when he’s panting and shifting his hips. “You’re beautiful, Esilla. So beautiful. It’s wonderful. You’re so full and ready.”

“You won’t leave me, after I have our babies? You’ll stay.”

“Of course I’ll stay. Of course. I’ll be here as long as you need me.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, lovely. I promise.”

“Oh.” I think it’s both meant to be a response and just the soft escape of his breath because he squirms against me again, shifting his legs wider. “Oh, Lili. Our babies are coming. They’re coming and I-“ he moves again, makes us both move so I can reach between his legs to feel how slick he is, how much wider he’s opened. “As long as you don’t leave.” and then he’s crying hard and squirming and trying to hide and fighting his body. He ends up curled on his side and I move in front of him, bend down to kiss away his tears. His hand slips into my hair and he moans, shifting onto his back, trying to push himself up. He lets me help, traps me between him and the headboard with him kneeling and holding onto it for dear life, body rocking slowly. I raise up and kiss him, try to show him all of my affection and tenderness for him. When he pulls away he settled heavily against me, burying his head in the crook of my neck and breathing deep. “I’m not letting you leave.”

“I’m more than happy to stay, love.”

The breath goes out of him and he shifts back, making a low keening sound. “Oh, Lili. Lili. The babies. The babies are coming. Our babies, Lili.”

I try my best to support him from this odd position, meet his kisses with my own.

“I want to lean against you. And have you inside me. Lili, I need you so much. I want you in my ass while I have our babies. Please.”

I reach over for the strap on and awkwardly get it attached to my body, prop us up properly on pillows and guide him as he turns and presses himself down so he’s resting firmly in my lap, leaning heavy back against me. He turns his head for a kiss and I oblige, offer support for his tummy as he moves slowly, hips circling against mine. He pulls away panting, moans and tenses for a moment as finally his water breaks. “They’re really coming, Lili. Our babies, they’re coming. Oh, don’t leave. Don’t leave, Lili.”

He kisses me again and when he makes an impatient sound I brace my feet better, lift myself into him. He pulls away with a gasp, arches back to grab the heardboard and drags his hips from mine, eyes wide and wild when I push back up into him. The next stroke punches all the air from his lungs and he makes this strangled sound as he pushes back against me, tries to turn for another kiss. He settles back down against me, managing a little panting hip rotation as his muscles flutter deep inside and he groans his way through the first egg finding its position. “Lili, our babies. Oh, there’s so many babies inside me. They’re coming, Lili.”

I cradle him gently, keep a hand in his hair and another on his stomach, let him move against me as he needs, return his kisses as they’re offered. His hips lift suddenly and slam back down with a wet sound, his body shifting forward as he moves harder, more despierate. “Esilla.”

“Our first baby Lili it’s so close. OH, feel it, Lili. Our baby.”

I snake a hand between our legs and find the slit between his legs engourged and distended. He arches back towards me and lets out a long, low moan and I can feel the first egg pushing against his lips. He reaches down, presses against my hand so the egg slips back in a bit, gasping softly at the sensation. “Oh, Esilla. Our baby’s ready for us. There’s so many babies waiting after this one, too. Let it come.”

“I want more. I want more babies.”

“I know, love. But after these. You’re so full with them, there’s no room for more.”

He kisses me again, pulls away on a groan. “Our baby, Lili. Our baby.”

I press soft kisses to the places I can reach, and this groan is more fluid and a warm shell in the palm of my hand. I scoot it over to the blanket nest, adjust our pillow supports now that we’ve ended up halfway on our sides. Esilla has more need again, full of soft gasps and undulating hips and breathless kisses. I can feel the ripple go through him and he pants, trying to twist more towards me. “Another baby, Lili. A baby. Our baby. It’s so close.”

He grows more desperate for a moment, hips slopy and despierate so I have to hold his hip to keep pressed inside him. I pull him back to me and he makes a soft keening sound, and another egg slowly slips from inside him. “Lili. There’s so many babies. So many babies. Oh, I’m so glad.”

He leans forward and his hips find their own rhythm, which he keeps through the next four, gasping and groaning and weeping a bit. He leans back then, six eggs safely nestled away from our movement, and kisses me.

“You’re you doing, lovely?”

“Fuzzy. Need more. Our babies are so big, Lili. So many big babies.”

“Drink some water for me?”

He nods and sips enough that I feel satisfied, leans against me as if he’s boneless. “Fuck me a little. Our next baby needs some time too.”

I hold him tight and I’m gentle, still my hips as he comes a bit undone, egg number seven peaking from his lips. He grinds his way against me through the aftershocks and the egg falls into my palm with one last shudder.

Six more eggs come like this, until he’s just softly gasping and oversensitive. We get another little break and he’s smaller now, just enough to turn towards me and stay in my lap, the strapon tossed somewhere away from the bed. He lifts up a bit, uses a hand in my hair to press my lips to his nipple, leaves me suckling there like a babe as his hips pick up this little sway. He lowers a bit as he pushes, tries to catch me in a kiss as egg fourteen is pressed slowly from his body. He looks down as I pass this one between our bodies to put carefully with the others and only then seems to notice how much smaller he’s grown. “Lili, I want more babies.”

“There are still more to be had now, silly.”

“But there’s room now. You can give me babies again. There’s-“ he’s cut off by a long groan and another egg peaking from his body.

“Come on, Esilla. Again. I can’t be inside you until all of our babies are here.”

“But you’ll be inside me after?”

“I can be, if you’d like.”

“Oh.”

That’s that, apparently because he moans as the egg slips free. He catches me in a long breathless kiss, pants against my neck his hips shift restlessly. The next two come with little fuss, and I get him to sip on some more water. “Our babies are so big, Lili. The ones inside are so big. Oh, Lili. Such big babies.”

I know he must be right because he’s as big now as he was with the lizardman’s eggs, a good six months pregnant look on a human.

“I want you to watch me, Lili. I want you to see the big babies so you can be proud of me.”

“Anything, Esilla. Anything.”

He get him settled propped up a bit, with me kneeling between his legs, unminding of the mess. He lifts his legs wide, and when I brace them he reaches between his legs, runs his fingertips against his inflamed and sensitive lips as he moans and spasms his way through this. He spreads himself wide as the first larger one crowns and I offer soft support, assuring him of how good he is, how beautiful he looks right now. The egg slips through with a shudder and then he’s curling into himself, pushing hard and struggling through the aphrodisiac loaded overload of this. When I lean towards him to brush sweaty hair from his face he rockets forward, catches me in a desperate kiss that ends with a groan, another large egg crowning. He falls back, reaches out towards my hands, legs falling. “I don’t think I can.”

“Of course you can, beautiful. You’re nearly there.”

“Oh, but-“ his body doesn’t give him a choice, but he makes very little progress. “There’s still another baby after this one.”

“I know, love. But this one first. Then the last. Just a bit more for this.”

He reaches out and he moves carefully to a crouch, lets me hold him tight as he makes a straining sound for this one to slip free. He waves towards the nightstand as he settles down, takes a few deep swallows of the water I hand him, and then pushes my hand to his dripping cock. When we end up with him leaning against me again, all his limbs tucked behind my so he can’t move, I don’t bother with questions, just settle in with a steady, slow pace and whisper soft encouragements. He arches against me, moans in a breathless rhythm with pleasure and contractions, mumbles about our baby, our baby is coming. The pressure near his entrance makes him leak precum and he turns his head back towards me, murmurs “Make me come. Make the baby come. Our baby. I want all your babies. Oh, please. Please, Lili. I-“

He moans and shudders and pants his way through a long almost-orgasm and then finally, with a sharp deep-throated moan, he comes undone, and the last egg is pushed slowly from his body, followed by the last our the fluid. He goes limp against me, presses lips to my neck, tears falling on my shoulder. “Oh, our last baby, Lili. I need more babies now. More babies. Please.”

I kiss him gently on the forehead, the cheek, meet his lips with mine, and touch him gently until he falls asleep. I do then what I’ve done before, bathe us and clean our mess and relocate us to the other bedroom for sleep. He doesn’t stir even once. 


End file.
